


Beautiful Mystery

by Marie_Ciel



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Ciel/pseuds/Marie_Ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many moments when Ken knew he loved Tetsuya-- this is a collection of merely a few. All along, starting from when the band first formed and the bassist was a mystery, when he occupied a futon on Ken's floor, when he finally stopped grinding his teeth in his sleep, when they speculated the relative accuracy of fanfiction, and when he ate chocolate... Ken loved Tetsuya all of these times, and many more.<br/>Or, more simply: Ken and Tetsuya being friends and doing cute friend things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Mystery

~◦♥◦~

What _was_ it about him that Ken found so damned _fascinating?_

That man was incongruously beautiful. Though his cheeks were hollow and sharp, his eyes were bright. His hair spilled long and free over his shoulders, burnt red in the sunshine, dyed silver in the moonlight--

– but that man was untouchable. Those thin, perfect lips would sooner spell riddles than kisses. Wiry fingers spilled lovely melodies over bass strings, never anything but.

And in his own way, Ken loved that incongruous, beautiful being, Tetsuya. He with his broad shoulders set on a wiry frame, that seemingly cinched waist and those long legs. The way he sat with his hands folded in his lap, thoughtful and composed, whilst he slumped and his knees were apart as if he had not a care to impress another soul.

They had known each other as long as they could both remember, and yet, Ken had not a single clue in hand, not a single _hope_ to understand that particular mystery.

It was all so fascinating and maddening and intriguing. Tetsuya-- a beautiful enigma.

◦♥◦

“Don't you think it's funny?” Hyde was saying, grinning wide even as he took a sip of his drink.

Yukihiro kept his eyes trained obstinately upon the floor. “I think it's strange...” He murmured. The toe of his boot was tapping out a muted rhythm upon the floor, revealing that his thoughts were not of the current conversation, but rather of their instruments waiting for them in the next room over.

“Aw, Yukkie, you're blushing!” The vocalist teased, giving the drummer's shoulder a playful shove.

Though he had not been before, this comment certainly roused one from him. “Sh-shut up!” He muttered indignantly, rising hastily to his feet. “We should get back to practicing.”

Hyde nodded with a noncommittal “Mm...” and followed Yukihiro out. Ken had started for the door, but stopped and glanced over his shoulder to see Tetsuya, a thoughtful smile tickling his lips, still seated at the table.

“We won't get anything done without you, Leader.” The bassist jumped a little, startled at the sound of Ken's voice. Reddening a little, he stood and stepped over to his friend's side. “Fans can be a little weird about that, huh? Thinking things like that. I'd like to see some of those stories.” The guitarist smirked.

“No matter what they say, a relationship of that sort between us would never work.” His eyes were the softest shade of the sweetest chocolate, that smile warm enough to melt it. “I love you too much already.”

Ken knew exactly what he meant. Their relationship was different, and they were both perfectly happy with it. It was a fulfilling friendship they had enjoyed for years, and would continue to for many more to come.

Still-- Tetsuya would never know just how happy that statement had made his dear friend in that moment.

◦♥◦

“You grind your teeth in your sleep, you know.”

Tetsuya looked up from his lunch, interrupted midway through the methodical process of scooping noodles into his mouth. The sight made Ken chuckle. The bassist had spent the night at Ken's apartment as his own residence had been undergoing repairs. They shared the irregular sleeping schedule of many in their profession, and as such, had awoken somewhere around what would usually be considered lunchtime.

“I do?” The bassist mumbled around the noodles, blinking those bright eyes of his.

“Yes, and it was keeping me up half the night.”

“Oh!” His friend's face fell visibly. “I'm sorry...”

Truthfully, Ken didn't particularly mind it-- in fact, he preferred the sound to silence. When Tetsuya was grinding his teeth, it was a sure sign that he was actually _asleep_. Ken worried about that-- Tetsuya's workaholic nature laying burdens down upon him that kept him from sleep, even as the hours became progressively later, his lids similarly heavier. The fact that his friend had slept soundly for a while brought some calm to his mind.

The image of Tetsuya pulling the futon into Ken's room and curling up on it, wishing his best friend a sleepy good-night before pulling the blankets over his head, painted an absent smile upon his lips-- it had done the very same the night before. Well, at least until he had stopped sighing dreamily and began grinding his teeth instead.

Breathing a heavy sigh, the guitarist closed his eyes. Tetsuya interpreted this as exasperation, and, hastily slurping up the rest of the noodles such that he could speak properly, began a steady stream of profuse and heartfelt apologies.

“No, no...” Ken waved these declarations away flippantly, finally conceding a reassuring smile. “I'm not upset with you, Tet-chan! But, you should get that checked out-- I'm sure they have treatments for it. Then it'll be easier for you to sleep!”

At the mention of getting his condition “checked out”, Tetsuya's countenance quite visibly hardened. Ken knew he hated going to doctors with a zealous passion; however, this was a matter of deep concern. He would be resolute, even in the face of his dear friend's disarming pout.

“If you do that, I'll take you to lunch after. I'll buy you some sushi from that one place...” He raised his eyebrows and grinned, holding out the tantalizing offer before the bassist's eyes.

“I could just buy it myself, you know. I'm not that poor!” Tetsuya protested, but at the mention of sushi Ken had caught sight of that telltale spark in his friend's eyes, and he knew he had won. Sure enough, with a sigh, Tetsuya relented. “...Deal.”

“Alright! Want me to give you a ride there?”

Tetsuya was already on his feet. “ _I'm_ going to drive,” He folded his arms, apparently as to communicate his resolve. “...and _you're_ coming with me.”

Ken had no arguments.

◦♥◦

Ken was utterly possessed with _excitement_ when Tetsuya came into the room, bass already slung over his lithe frame, sheet music clutched in one hand, a small white box in the other. The leader carefully seated himself beside the guitarist, removing his bass and placing it on the chair beside him-- gingerly as to avoid smacking Ken in the face with it-- and finally settling with a muted sigh. Ken stared at him openly, expectantly.

It took Tetsuya a moment to notice; even when he did, he appeared rather nonchalant. His mouth was full, and was chewing quite thoughtfully. Evidently, Ken was awaiting a reaction, but he did not feel in any particular hurry to give one.

As he swallowed, he held up the white box before his friend. “You know, you're supposed to give your chocolate to the person directly, not just leave it on their coat.”

Rather than take offense at this, Ken smirked, but said nothing.

“They're pretty good...”

“I heard on good faith that you're easy to win over with food.”

Tetsuya wrinkled up his nose in a cute smile. “Ehh, good faith? How easily she sells me out!” He chuckled. Placing another chocolate in his mouth, he murmured a sound of approval. “You managed to put filling in the center, too! Impressive. I guess I accept your confession.”

Ken could not contain his grin. “I'm glad, Tet-chan. I couldn't stand it if you broke my heart. Hyde turned me down, you know.”

“Oh did he? How cruel!”

Of course, Ken neglected to mention that he had bought chocolate for the other members, per tradition-- but for once, he made those meant for Tetsuya from scratch. Even after several hours and many failed batches, it was all undoubtedly worth the trouble. _He_ was worth the trouble.

Closing the lid of the box, the bassist turned to smile sweetly in his friend's direction. “But you have to _hand_ it to me next time, or else I won't know if you're being sincere! Next Valentine's Day, I know you'll do better.”

He would.

◦♥◦

Late into the night, Elizabeth would come awkwardly pawing onto Ken's chest as she did all too often, and he would feel a cool, wet nose touch his throat, his cheek, and finally his own nose... he would groan and none too gently remove the cat from her perch on top of him.

“No, Elizabeth... whatever clock you're reading is wrong. Breakfast is in four hours. Go make yourself useful and catch some vermin or something... fill out the tax forms...”

That night, like so many others, he sighed heavily as he heard the light landing of four paws upon the floor, the pitter-patter as she left the room.

From somewhere a ways away from him-- from the futon on the floor, he realized blearily-- Ken heard a familiar voice chuckling. Swallowing an indignant retort to those sarcastic remarks he was _sure_ his friend was cooking up over there, he flipped over onto his side and searched instead for sleep.

It was then that he realized the room had been completely silent only moments before-- Tetsuya was not grinding his teeth anymore.

◦♥◦

“So, do you think the fans are still at it?”

Tetsuya sat slumped comfortably in the bus set, across the aisle from Ken. He had been staring blankly at his laptop screen, supposedly “getting work done”, though evidently his circadian rhythm wished otherwise. His response to Ken's question was a halfhearted shrug.

“I wouldn't doubt it. From what I hear, Hyde and I are getting pretty steamy.”

“Is that so?” The guitarist smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Tetsuya smiled and shook his head, chuckling softly.

“You're a funny one, Ken-chan.”

Ken shifted listlessly, finally coming to rest his chin on his hands. A vague frown troubled his lips. It took a few moments to form these notions into words.

“Still think they're way off when it comes to us?”

“Oh, yeah.” The bassist spoke assuredly, all bright eyes and charming smile, as always. “I love you _way_ too much for that sort of relationship, Ken-chan. You know that.”

Ken grinned, and for just a moment, he thought, maybe-- just maybe-- Tetsuya wasn't such a mystery after all.

~◦♥◦~


End file.
